


You'll Never Have My Heart

by Shadadukal



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Skyfall" as seen through snippets of thoughts from various characters.</p><p>Rape/Non-Con probably falls only under "mentioned" in my fic. However, I'd rather be on the safe side so I'm warning for it.</p><p>Also, it probably could have been rated Teen but I can't help feeling that the darkness of it puts it in Mature territory, even though there's nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of the cinema with lots of "Skyfall" feels and this is my way of dealing with at least some of them.
> 
> The title is taken from the theme song.
> 
> This is unbetaed.

Eve is far from having the best shooting scores in the service. And in this situation, a target moving at high speed, and nobody and nothing to check the wind, she knows in her guts she can't make the shot.

"I may hit Bond."

But she knows what M's answer will be before it comes. 

"Take the bloody shot."

Bond falls.

*

Bond doesn't come back, doesn't call. The professional part of him knows that it's insane for him to feel betrayed. But it's not the part that wins. His life narrows down to drinking and gambling, to the beach and the woman he's sharing a roof with. It's comfortable in its emptiness. His companion has the sense to know that he will leave her someday, without saying goodbye. He's driven away men who weren't so kind to her. He never forces her and makes sure she finds pleasure too; it has to count as a step up from the man she was involved with, and his friends. They both know they got a good deal. She doesn't ask questions and gives him a place to stay. From money he's borrowed from her, he's won more in gambling games, so he isn't a burden, and he's fixed up her place. And he's still menacing enough – though he feels like a wreck – that no one dares bother her after the first time he's broken a few jaws and elbows.

After he learns of the attack on the MI6, he doesn't come by her place.

*

M wonders if upping the security in her home would be enough to keep Bond away. He looks awful and he is drunk. And yet, she's glad he's back. Against her better judgement, she trusts him more than any of the other 00s.

But she still isn't bloody letting him sleep here.

*

Q checks 007's file so as to tailor the equipment he's giving Bond to the agent's needs and strengths. When he sees Bond's shooting score he frowns because the rumour around the building has been that Bond lost his edge while he was pretending to be dead and those scores don't fit with what he's heard of Bond's recent performance, or lack thereof. He hacks into M's computer easily; he's designed the security after all. When he realises that Bond has failed every single test and that M knows it, has lied about it and cleared him for duty, he doesn't know what to think or feel. He settles for giving Bond the bare minimum, a gun and a radio, because Q's not going to trust anything fancier on a possibly unstable agent, M's gut instincts be damned.

*

Eve really shouldn't be surprised that Bond has done his homework on Mallory. There's more than one reason that he is the best of the 00s after all. 

007 has a really dangerous way of flirting, she thinks as she takes the razor from his hand. If that is what he is doing rather than showing her he trusts her and holds no grudges. It's probably both.

She chastises him when he undoes two buttons on her blouse. Because she isn't done making him presentable. Because the man has some nerve thinking she'll just roll over in bed with him. Especially when there is work to be done.

When Bond is closely shaven and she's made sure she hasn't missed a spot, he resumes his work on her blouse.

"No," she said, and his hands freeze. "We have work to do and I have to dress as well."

"I could help you with that," he replies, a sinful grin on his lips.

"I think I'll be ready quicker if you don't."

Still, she allows him one slow deep toe-curling kiss before she leaves his room.

*

It doesn't take Bond long to decide the other man is completely unhinged. It's also made even clearer that whatever this is about, this vendetta against M is personal. When Bond's shirt is slowly opened by his opponent, James mentally shudders at the caress. Not because he is being touched by another man – while his preferences lean towards women, he's slept with more than a handful of men over the years, and it very rarely had anything to do with his job. What repulses him is that the other man is clearly getting off on the idea of being the first man to take James. So Bond can't help saying that that assumption shouldn't be made. But when the other man gets angry and Bond is taken away outside, 007 can't help thinking he should have endured, to give the help he's called more time to get here, his personal feelings be damned. 

James ends up breaking up a promise he never should have made as this costs Séverine her life.

*

It doesn't matter what anyone says. Not Bond, not Silva, not any bloody Minister. M is proud of the job she's done throughout her career. She's not going to apologize for any of her decisions. She regrets nothing.

*

Q isn't sure he should be doing this. Bond has decided to take action of his own accord, though M clearly must have agreed as Tanner is by his side. It's the Chief of Staff that first realizes Mallory's presence and Q thinks that that may be the end of his career right here right now but Mallory just congratulates them on what they're doing.

Now they can only hope that Bond can pull this off.

*

M can understand how Skyfall made James the man he is. She can't help thinking of him as James in this place because she sees echoes of the little boy he must have been in his face and in his posture, as well as of the man he might have been under other circumstances. And yet, he still remains Bond, still remains 007, still remains the agent she trusts beyond any other and beyond reason.

She has placed her life in his hands, but she will still help him get the job done.

*

"At least I got one thing right..." 

James doesn't know what M means. He'll never know. 

Thanks to his deliberate fall in the lake, he can pretend that these aren't tears on his face. 

*

Eve joins Bond on the roof; she was only able to find him with Q's help. She had no idea one could come up there and tells James so as a way to open up the conversation.

When he opens the box she's handed him, she is surprised at what is inside. It's no secret that 007 has always despised this piece of office decoration on M's part.

Bond reads this in a way diametrically opposed to hers. He's probably right. He would never work well at a desk job. However, she is definitely looking forward to hers.


End file.
